


Crawl Out to the Fallout, Baby.. into My Shaking Arms.

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, He Sometimes Switches Outta Nowhere, M/M, Mac Balances Him Out, Maxson Riles Him Up Because of Danse, Smut, So much smut, Sole Survivor has Multiple Personalities, This’s Gonna be a Shitshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: Nic was unlike anyone MacCready had ever met.  Most of the time, he was awkward, stammering occasionally and easily getting embarrassed.Other times, he’d get into these.. modes.  Nic would grow quiet and refuse to say more than two words to anyone, anger rolling off him in waves as he ground his teeth.Sometimes he didn’t seem to show any emotion at all, just.. a relatively sarcastic, blank slate.  Or he’d antagonize as many people as possible, becoming an absolute douchebag.  Or he’d be hyper and spastic, stammering a lot more than usual.
Relationships: Cait/Male Sole Survivor, Hancock/Nick Valentine, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Piper Wright/Curie, Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 9





	Crawl Out to the Fallout, Baby.. into My Shaking Arms.

”Shit! Cover me, Mac!” Nic yelled, fumbling to reload his shotgun. The Yao Guai reared up and swung at him and he cried out in pain, blood stinging his eye as he blinked furiously.

MacCready lined up his shot, dropping the massive beast with a bullet between its eyes.

”Boss!” he shouted, rushing to Nic’s side. He was holding his face, breath coming out in shuddering pants. MacCready gently laid a hand on his boss’s arm. ”Here, lemme see.”

Nic hissed in pain and lowered his hands, and holy _shit_ , this was bad! There were three bloody gashes across his left eye, if they weren’t treated soon they could get infected.

”I look like shit, don’t I..?” Nic asked softly, staring up at him with his good eye.


End file.
